


she's a lover, baby

by sabinelagrande



Category: Dani California - Red Hot Chili Peppers (Song)
Genre: Adrenaline, Bank Robbery, F/M, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job goes off without a hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a lover, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV for the prompt "cash".
> 
> Warning: Dani's age is in doubt, and she may or may not be underage. Choose your own adventure.

Dani looks down at the money in her hands, handles it reverently. He knows she's never seen that much in her life, not at one time, maybe not in total. In the bags that sit side by side lined up against the wall, there's enough to buy her parents a real house, a real car, enough to buy things that she's never even imagined she could have before, things that she's only seen in magazines, ones she read at newsstands because she couldn't even afford a luxury as small as that one.

She looks at him, grinning, and it occurs to him suddenly how young she is; she said she was eighteen when he picked her up, but he doubts it. That was two years ago, and he isn't confident she's eighteen even now.

Of course, then she's in his lap, kissing him, and he tries not to think about it.

She's energetic, excited, ready for him. He thinks it's probably a bad precedent, getting turned on by robbing a bank, but he doesn't expect to do it enough times for it to become a habit- he hopes, not, anyway. She reaches between them, unzipping his pants and fumbling for his cock, excitement turning her clumsy; just as soon as she gets it free, she pushes her panties aside and slides down on him, all the way in one movement. He groans, thrusting up into her, so wet and tight and there's something in her expression that he's not sure he likes. She looks predatory, too many teeth in her smile, too satisfied with herself.

She was pure when he met her, but he knows it's slipping away, a bit at a time. He likes to think that maybe it doesn't; maybe it just becomes hidden, another side of her.

He shuts his eyes. He likes to think it isn't his fault, but he knows that it is.

She rides him hard and fast, her hands on his shoulders for balance, and when she comes she clutches him to her, clinging, making noises like she's lost. He keeps rocking up into her, over and over, his fingers going tight on her hips as he goes off, pushing in deep. While he's coming down, she takes his face into her hands, kissing him sweetly, little shallow kisses that make him want more.

Before he can do anything about that, she slides off him, sitting down beside him, a grin on her face. Her hand is flat on the bed, and there's a hundred dollar bill underneath it. Her thumb strokes back and forth over Ben Franklin's face, and he wonders if she even knows she's doing it.


End file.
